Just A Dream
by Eminnis
Summary: Emmett dies in war. Based off the song Just A Dream. Songfic I don't own Twilight or the Song. AU and All Human! ONE-SHOT


**Well, here's a new piece that just came to me! I was reading a lot of these, so I thought I'd do one. I hand't seen an Emmett/Rosalie one so...yeah. Sorry to all who love these two, please don't come after me with pitchforks! lol. Hope I've got the lyrics correct. Is a one-shot and will stay that way.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Well, I am kinda running outta things to say so.....I don't own Twilight!**

**Emmett: You are just no fun anymore. I didn't get to beat it out of you!**

**Me: *cowers behind Rosalie***

**Rosalie: *sneers and rolls eyes befor mockingly sniffing. You know what she means***

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen.**_

_**All dressed in white,**_

_**Going to the church that night.**_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger's seat.**_

_**Six pence in a shoe, **_

_**Something borrowed,**_

_**Something blue.**_

I was squealing for joy internally as drove my car down the road. I was finally getting married to the man of my dreams. Emmett McCarty. He had come home from the war, at last. In fact, I had all of his letters right beside me. And, of course, the something old, new, borrowed, and blue.

_**And when the church doors, opened up wide,**_

_**She put her veil down, **_

_**Trying to hide the tears.**_

As I reached the church doors, I couldn't help but feel that something was off. The grand doors opened, and I immediately pulled my veil down. I couldn't let anyone see me. I couldn't let anyone know how much this was hurting me.

_**Oh she just couldn't believe it. **_

_**She heard the trumpets, **_

_**From the military band,**_

_**And the flowers, fell out of her hand.**_

My world came crashing down on me as the trumpets from the military band sounded. I couldn't believe it. No. it can't be. He was fine just last month when I talked to him on the phone. But then that soldier came to my door. The soldier that told me of his death.

Flashback:

_"Alice, someone's at the door, I'll be right back!" I called out to my best friend, Alice Brandon._

"_Okay, Rose!" she called back._

_I walked to the door swiftly; slightly irritated at the fact someone was interrupting me for the fifth time while I was trying to plan for the wedding. I opened it and my heart dropped to my stomach. A young man in military dress stood there, a solemn look on his face and an envelope in his hands._

"_Would you be Rosalie Hale, fiancée of Emmett McCarty?" he questioned._

"_Y-yes, that's me." I stuttered out. Had something happened to my Emmett?_

"_My name is Ryan Lyncher. I was a friend of Emmett's. I'm sorry to say that he…he was killed a few days ago. We were both out keeping watch, and the enemy jumped us. I was injured, and Emmett pulled me out of the way. He was shot in the back and didn't make it. He sent his love, though, and informed to tell you to keep the ring. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, ma'am. He was a good man." Ryan explained grimly._

_I wasn't listening anymore. Emmett? Dead?_

"_Alice!" I yelled._

"_What?" she asked, by my side in an instant. "What's wrong, Rose?"_

"_Emmett…dead." I choked out. And then the world went black._

End Flashback.

The bouquet of flowers fell out of my hand. They slipped right from my grasp, just like Emmett did.

_**Baby why'd you leave me,**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever,**_

_**Now I'll never know.**_

Who was I kidding? I tried to make myself believe everything was okay, that I was really going to our wedding, but it didn't happen like that.

Love, I was counting on forever, and now I'll never know.

_**I can't even breathe.**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance,**_

_**Standing in the background,**_

_**Everybody's sayin' he's not comin' home now.**_

_**This can't be happenin' to me,**_

_**This is just a dream.**_

I can't handle this. I don't want believe this. And yet I must.

_**The preacher man said,**_

_**Let us bow our heads and pray.**_

_**Lord please lift his soul,**_

_**And heal this hurt.**_

The preacher told us to bow our heads and pray. He asked the lord to lift Emmett's soul, and to heal the hurt. Nothing could heal this hurt of losing my love.

_**Then the congregation,**_

_**All stood up and sang,**_

_**The saddest song,**_

_**That she ever heard.**_

_**And then they handed her,**_

_**A folded up flag,**_

_**And she held on,**_

_**To all she had left of him.**_

_**Oh, and when what could've been.**_

_**And then the guns rang, **_

_**One last shot.**_

_**And it felt like,**_

_**A bullet in her heart.**_

The congregation sang the saddest song I've ever heard. I forced myself to walk up to the coffin. I stood there, and let the tears run freely. I no longer cared about what people saw.

Ryan Lyncher stood and handed me a folded up flag, and I held onto the only thing I had left of my Emmett. Oh, what could've been. We could've had children, and been parents, and been happy.

The guns rang, one last shot, and when they did, I felt as though I'd just had a bullet through my heart. They just finalized everything. I was alone; my Emmett was truly…dead.

_**Baby why'd you leave me? **_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever,**_

_**Now I'll never know.**_

_**I can't even breathe.**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance,**_

_**Standing in the background,**_

_**Everybody's sayin',**_

_**He's not comin' home now.**_

_**This can't be happenin' to me.**_

_**This is just a dream.**_

Everybody's telling me that Emmett's not coming home. I deny it, but everyone- including me- knows it's true. This can't be happening to me. This can't be real. This is just a dream. Oh, please let it be a dream.

I feel like I'm not even here. Like I'm looking from a thousand mile distance. Like I'm standing in the background of a painting or picture. That I'm there, but not important. Just decoration.

I got slowly into my car. I revved the engine, and a song came blaring out of the speakers. A song that fit all too perfectly. My head fell against the steering wheel as the sobs tore from my frame, and the singer's- Carrie Underwood's- voice told the story of my life.

"_**Ooh, baby why'd you leave me?**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was countin' on forever, now**_

_**I'll never know, **_

_**Oh, I'll never know.**_

_**It's like I'm,**_

_**Lookin' from the distance. **_

_**Standin' in the background,**_

_**Everybody's sayin',**_

_**He's not comin' home now.**_

_**This can't be happenin' to me.**_

_**Oh this is just a dream. **_

_**Just…a dream.**_

_**Yeah,**_

**_Yeah."_**

_

* * *

_**Gosh, that was depressing. Well, hope you all enjoyed. Er, maybe not enjoyed but....whatever. Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

* * *


End file.
